The Sound of the Clock
by TheHetaliaObssesionist
Summary: This is the story of Texas, and how America caused a riot by letting the countries come to watch a Senate meeting. Bringing old memories with them. Well. this will get interesting... (i suck at summeries) pm me if you want the link to that picture over on the left... Russia x OC (Texas)


The Sound of the Clock

_This is the story of Texas, and how America caused a riot by letting the countries come to watch a Senate meeting. Bringing old memories with them. Random Characters x OC (Texas) Authors note at the end_

* * *

(Texas is listening to Hero by Skillet)

_I love this song...it fits America so well though.._

"Hey! Texas? You listening? You need to pay attention this is important!" yelled North Carolina. I rolled my eyes. I heard every word; from closing the borders to gay marriage rights. My ocean coast blue eyes were naturally unfocased and absent-minded happens at every meeting. I may be listening to Skillet, but I'm deaf, You could hear her if I was at home.

"Yea..." I drew out with my natural accent. She gave me a glare. So did a couple other states, mainly from 'The Northies'. Thats a group of southern, midwest and northern states who are priky and think they're better than all us other states. And they all hate me.

What they say, goes in the state realm. No one stands up agaist their tyranny.

My arms shifted out of my beige poncho Spain gave me and gave me a push to the back of my chair, the right propping up my head in a way, that to almost every other state, looked dangerous. My Spanish brown bangs createing a veil over my eyes; slid to the side of my face, exposing my, unfocased eyes.

"That you want America to strenghten tighter bonds around the mexican border, you gossiped for a bit with New York about things I'd rather not repeat, then talked about how against gay rights you are, which then started a fight between you and Californ-i-a" I repeated, southern drawl and all.

She blinked, standing there for a moment. Then smiled that fake smile to me.

"Glad to see that you were paying attention, I guess the meeting is over"

Everyone left but me. I didn't anything to do right now, so I shuffled my music and Mirror on the Wall by lil' Wayne came on. and I sang along not noticing the door open and the lights flick off.

_I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see the pain hidden in your pride  
I see you're not satisfied  
And I don't see nobody else I see myself,  
I'm looking at the…_

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend  
You told me that they cant understand the man I am  
So why are we here. talkin' to each other again?_

_Uh, I see the truth in your lies  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you're all alone  
And you correct me when I'm lookin' wrong  
I see the guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your window pane  
I see the scars that remain _

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend  
You told me that they cant understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again?_

I stopped for a minute and suddenly felt someone give my chair a yank backwards, messing up my balance. I kept a blank face as I was turned a certain way and the lights came on. And Lord behold, America stood infront of me, and America stood there looking pretty mad.

"TEXAS! Where is everyone!" He yells. I pushed my chair back and stood poking him in the fore head.

"I am Right Here. You do Not have to yell." I heard snickering in the background because I still havent relizied all the countries behind me...

"Where are they, Texas?" I coughed, getting ready for one of my faveorite acts i put on to freak out America. I gave him my usual look, mixed with a pout and my heel rocking.

_"Wellll, _If I said thati kill dem vould jou believe me, da?" I added a giggle on the end for effect. It convinced America. he dashed away and hid behind the nearest chair so fast I hardly had time to fall back into my chair and start laughing until my ribs snapped.

"YOU. ALWAYS. FALL. FOR .THAT...khehehehehehehe..." I said between laughs. ButI stopped whenI heard that was behind me. Good Lord I am oblivious. I sprung out of the chair, as it ran stright into one of them. I jumped onto the table and ran across the table get to the door that was behind all of them.

"HEY! WHERE'D THAT FUNNT LITTLE STATE GO?"

_Ah...Shhhit..._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 end...\\ _**I dont own anything but the story plot and Texas. I DONT OWN HETALIA!


End file.
